


Their Slave

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aah, BDSM, Ball Gag, Begging, BillDip, Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chains, Chastity Belt, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Hardcore, I'm so proud of this, Leather, M/M, Mabill, Masochism, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Paddling, Sadism, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Toys, Vibrators, Willdip, blindfold, erotic asphyxiation, hot wax, i'm sorry mom, legit, light biting, mature audiences, mawill, mention of voyeurism, pincest - Freeform, slave - Freeform, strap ons, this is some rough shit, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pwp. Will is Dipper's sex slave, pretty much. He does whatever Dipper tells him to. Sometimes, he shares him with Mabel. There's really no need for a summary it's just the nastiest thing I've ever written...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was literally up at 11pm reading fics and looking through some saved pictures and I decided I wanted to write something just nasty. As NSFW as I could possibly get. With some hardcore BDSM and sex slavery kind of stuff in it, plus Reverse AU characters. I usually write fluffy vanilla while thinking about hardcore, so i figured id finally change it up. I really don't know why or how this came about but I was writing this until 1am and literally I couldn't see the screen by the time it was done. But I like to think it's Hella worth it. I kept adding things up until the last second and I kinda fucking adore how it turned out.
> 
> I tag it billdip as well because it's basically billdip...or is it just willdip? Wtvr. They're basically the same diety wtf ever.
> 
> So yeah, have some of Will being a sex slave pussy and Dipper and Mabel being doms. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> So if you're not entirely into Pincest like me, just be aware the twins don't fuck each other. They like...help each other. It's fanfiction, not real life, I do what I want, that doesn't neccesarily mean I support it IRL. Get off my dick.

"SLUT!?" Dipper called from his bedroom. He got up off his bed and waited patiently for the light haired demon to enter the room. As he did, Dipper demanded "Shut the door." Will nodded and did as he was told. "On your knees." Will dropped to his knees with a thump. He was resting on his heels, his hands were on his knees, and he was staring down at the floor, just the way his master liked him. "Why do you still have your uniform on?" Will cringed. 

"I'm sorry Master-"

"Don't fucking apologize. Get up and take your uniform off, slave." Will did as he was commanded, quickly standing and stripping his clothes before returning to the floor. Dipper leaned over him and reached down to jiggle the chastity belt wrapped about Will, holding his dick in an unfortably tight cage. The little metal cage around his throbbing cock was pad locked, the only person who knew the code was Dipper. Unfortunately for Will, Dipper liked to cause him pain before unlocking it and letting him release himself.

Dipper was the biggest sadist ever.

In more ways than one.

"Okay slave. Suck on my cock." Will nodded and got up on his knees, shuffling to his master and undoing his pants. He pulled Dipper's raging erection from his pants and began to lick it's length, knowing exactly how his master liked it. "You know I like it rougher than that." Will's throat practically tightened as Dipper's hands wrapped into his baby blue hair and gripped tightly. Dipper held the demons head in place as he rocked his hips roughly, causing Will to choke and gag on Dipper's huge length. The man had to be almost ten inches long, and he was so thick he barely fit in Will's mouth. That's why whenever Dipper insisted on a blowjob, Will nearly threw up every time. Will could feel the tears building up in his eyes and he choked, the noises echoing through the room loudly. Dipper pulled back and out of the demons mouth, letting go of him and moving to the cross set up on the wall.

"Get over here, whore." Will stood up and parried over to the cross. Dipper took no time in strapping the demon to it so they were facing each other. Will's dick was beginning to ache now, he was so aroused but the cage around it was keeping his entire body from enjoying the feeling. "Poor wittle Will." Dipper cooed. "All horny and trapped in that little cage! Whatever shall you do?" He teased, moving and getting a blindfold out of his toy chest. He tied it around Will's eyes quickly and slapped Will's hip before going back to the box and pulling out a vibrating butt plug and lube. He returned to Will, quickly pouring on some lube and moving it to Will's ass, shoving it in with no mercy whatsoever. Will groaned loudly, in pleasure from the plug, and pain from the chastity belt. "If you let that fall out of your pretty little asshole we are gonna have some major problems." Dipper threatened. Will just nodded with a whimper as Dipper switched the vibration setting to high. Will let out a whine and wriggled in his bonds, breaking out into a sweat all over his body.

"What would we like to use today?" Dipper asked himself. "For sure these." He said, as he grabbed his first tool and went back to Will. He opened the two clips and clamped them down onto Will's tender nipples. Will let out a whine. "What next, what next?" He asked, going back to the box and rummaging through it. "Oh yes, I like this." That couldn't be good.

Before Will could have another thought, a leather whip slashed across his chest. He gave a shriek and it felt like his chest was blistering. "That's right whore, scream for me." Dipper did it again, earning a loud and quick scream from the demon. Will's toes curled as his dick tried to harden, only to hit the cold torturous metal and strain itself against the outside. Dipper brought the whip down several times in numerous spots on Will's body, each time earing a loud noise from the aqua haired demon.

Finally the whipping came to a stop, leaving Will panting and whimpering. He was struggling to keep his muscles clenched. Finally, he lost it.

As Dipper was rummaging through the box he head the sound of metal hitting wood. He turned around and saw Will hanging limply from the cross, the butt plug laying on the floor under the demon. "Oh hoho! I see you want to get punished." Will whimpered.

"Master-"

"Shut up whore. I told you there would be consequences." He said meanicingly, slipping a ball gag around Will's face and into his mouth. Dipper gave it a shove for good measure and tightened it until the leather straps were digging into Will's cheeks, and the tears were falling.

"Oh, how I love to watch you break." Dipper said, gently running a finger down the demons face, then pulling his arm back and slapping him across the face. "And how I love wrecking you even more." He said, going back to his collection "Did your parents ever say 'Don't make me take a switch to your ass'?" Dipper asked softly. Will thrashed his head side to side. "Well you're about to learn what it means." Before Will could think another word, a thin wood stick came down on his thigh. He let out a muffled scream, his erection getting painfully harder. Another whistle and the stick made contact with his underarm, then his stomach, right next to his clamped nipples, on his foot, on his open palm, on his exposed wrists, then on his thighs again in the exact same two spots. He hit them for a solid minute before dropping the stick to the ground. Will could swear he was bleeding in the spots where he had just been caned.

"How else to wreck my little whore today?" He asked softly, waiting for the demon to answer. Will stayed silent. "Silly me, you've got a little something in your mouth. Can't talk with that in there. Ooh what about my favorite?" With Dipper that only meant one of two things.

That's the moment he heard a match run across its container and spark up. A few seconds later and Will could feel a heat next to his face. Dipper was holding the candle over Will's shoulder, Will found that out when hot wax spilled down his chest. He thrashed against his restraints letting out a series of muffled cries. Dipper laughed deviously before doing it again on the other side, prompting the same results. Dipper snickered then let the wax drip onto Will's caged and raging hard cock. Will let out a violent scream, the kind that send waves and waves of pleasure straight to Dipper's cock.

"Oh that was beautiful slave." He said as he dripped more onto his dick. Will thrashed and pulled at the leather restraints. His throat was raw and he was panting hard, sweat and tears were running down his face and precum was dripping from his cock. Dipper reached down and stroked himself roughly while reaching up and undoing Will's ball gag. "What shall I do to you now whore?" Dipper asked.

"Fuck me master! Master please please, sir fuck me!" Will begged the brunette, tears falling down his cheeks, his body shaking from needing release. He was so close he could feel it. The wax was beginning to dry in crusty, hot little patches, the metal of his nipple clamps beginning to bite into his skin. The feeling was glorious. Now he just needed to get the fucking metal cage off. 

"Well, you have been a good boy. Okay. But we do it my way." Before Will could reply, all his restraints were released and he toppled to the floor. "Take your blindfold off and crawl to the metal table." A shiver ran through Will as he did what he was told. Once he got to the metal table, he stood up and leaned himself over it like he was taught to, presenting his asshole to his master, his arms draped over the side and waiting to be chained.

Moments later, cold chains were being wrapped and pad locked around Will's wrists, then tightened, pulling his feet up off the ground. The nipple clamps were digging into his flesh, trapped between the weight of his abused body and the freezing cold metal table. He felt a hard slap to his ass cheek and jolted as Dipper hooked both of his feet to their chains and pad locked them. Will was shaking in anticipation.

"You've disobeyed me today, so you're going to have to receive ten paddles to each ass cheek today before we continue. I need you to count for me whore. We will do ten to one, then ten to the other. Are you ready?" Before Will could answer, a large slap of wood connected roughly with his left ass cheek. He screamed.

"ONE!" another hit "TWO!" "THREE!" "FOUR!" "FIVE!" "SIX!" "SEVEN!" "EIGHT!" "NINE!" "TEN!" He screamed as they each quickly racked his body, his nipples beginning to throb between the clamps, his ass cheek burning and his dick a raging fury in its cage. Will was ready to break. Tears were falling rapidly as Dipper got ready for the other side. 

"Ready to count whore?" Before he could answer Dipper quickly began slamming the paddle into Will's right ass cheek, not giving Will a break between hits. 

"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT. NINE. TEN~!" He screamed, his body screaming along with him. His dick was starting to burn, the cold cage around it getting hot and sticky with his precum. He couldn't actually cum unless Dipper unlocked the cage. He was praying that the human would unlock it tonight.

"Alright whore, you've had your punishment, now it's time for your reward." Will perked up as he heard Dipper's keys jingle. He smiled brightly as the cage around his erection was removed and the leather strap around his hips was also dropped to the floor. He almost cried out in happiness. "And...what do you call me again?" Dipper asked, grabbing his blue hair and jerk his head back.

"Master~!" He whined softly before Dipper slowly and extremely gently pushed himself into the demons tight ass.

"Oh I love your ass. It's always so tight and snug in here. This is why I don't let you touch yourself my little slave. So you're always this tight for me. Now what do you say whore?" He asked demandingly.

"Th-thank y-you f-f-for p-putting y...your dick in my ti...tight little ah-ass...hole~!" Will whined as Dipper pulled out of him and slammed back in. 

"You're welcome slave." He said, continuing to tease the demon with his long and thick length. Will didn't care if his dick was magically inhanced. It felt fucking wonderful. "This is getting boring. Hold on you little fuck boy." And like that Dipper was slamming into the demon, Will's dick slamming into the metal table in front of him, his cum dripping off his length and down the wall of the table. Will began letting out a series of screams, moans, and whines as he was slammed into repetitively. He tried to grab onto something, but his fingers couldn't find anything. His toes curled up and Dipper's hand found his dick and began to pump it, not in sync with his thrusts but enough that it quickly drove the demon to his edge. Will screamed as he came all over the wall of the table, his cum streaming out of him as he screamed in ecstasy. Dipper thrust into Will for a few more moments before pulling out of him and walking around the table. He stood in front of Will's face and began to pump his shaft quickly, quickly working his hand up his length.

With a loud moan, Dipper came, squirting lines of white liquid into Will's face, in his hair, on his arms, on his shoulders, in his eyes, it dripped down his face to his lips where he licked it off, and it began to drip off his face and into the floor. The drops on his arms slowly making their way down his arm and the cum from his climax starting to run down his own legs. Dipper walked around the table and opened up his closet. "I'm going to go take a shower whore. I'll be back to let you go when I'm done. I'm thinking a nice long bath for tonight, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, leaving the demon chained to the table, ass out, and facing the open window towards the front of the house. If someone were to walk by they'd see the demons cum drenched ass wide open and on display for them. Will didn't even mind, he just laid there, draped along the table and contently waiting for his master to return and reclasp his chastity belt.

The demon did however begin to rut against the table in front of him, hoping to make himself cum again before having to go back into solitary dick confinement.

After a few moments, just as he got hard again, he heard a creak. He had assumed it was just Dipper returning to untie him, but instead he was greeted with a rubber ball gag being tied around his mouth tightly.

"Alright whore, listen up." Mistress Mabel's voice said in his ear. "You're going to let me have my fucking way with you, you're going to do what I ask you to, and you're never going to tell Dipper I used you. Got that slut?" She asked him roughly. He nodded silently, fearing Mabel more than he ever feared Dipper. "Good whore." She slapped his ass and moved to lift up her skirt. Under her skirt she already had a vibrator shoved up her perfectly trimmed pussy, a silicone plug shoved up her ass, and a monster strap on wrapped around her hips. It was twice as wide as Dipper was, but Will couldn't see it. She reached under her and gently rocked the vibrator in and out of her soaking wet pussy, her precum streaming down her legs and into her blue heels. She pulled her hand back and slapped his ass before leaning down and spitting into his asshole, rubbing in her spit to lubricate him before shoving her huge strap on into his ass. He screamed around the ball gag and thrashed against the restraints. Yeah Dipper was harsh to him, but this was the biggest thing he'd ever taken up the ass. Tears fell from his eyes and mingled with the dried cum on his face as his masters twin fucked his asshole violently.

His asshole was aching, his muscles weren't prepared for this and Mabel knew it. She loved watching him thrash and scream under her.

And Will thought Dipper was a sadist.

The table began to tilt with every hard thrust she gave into him. He whined and moaned, his cries must have been heard by the younger twin who was taking a shower. And actually, Will didn't care. He'd get punished for this later, for letting someone use him without his masters permission, but fuck, Mabel was good at this. Suddenly everything stopped and she pulled out of him. He whimpered and his restraints were being removed. When all of them were removed he was stood up and something vibrating was shoved up his ass. He spun around to see Mabel and Dipper staring at him with hungry eyes.

"I've decided to punish you for letting Mistress Mabel fuck you." Will's stomach dropped. "Mabes, turn the vibrator up." She rezched behind Will and cranked it to the maximum setting. "And reward you for such a wonderful idea." He said huskily, taking his robe off and revealing his nude self. Mabel smirked and began to remove her clothing until she had nothing on but her bra, the butt plug she had in, and her heels on. Much to Will's surprise, he realized the vibrator currently up his ass was the one that had just been in Mabel's pussy. No wonder it was so warm and wet.

They both led Will to Dipper's bed and forced him to lay down on it. Dipper began to hook Will's wrists up to the headboard while Mabel took off the nipple clamps and began to massage his nipples. He groaned and thrashed, barely allowing Dipper to hook his wrists up into the headboard. Dipper pulled Will down so his ass was hanging off the bed before connecting his ankles to the bottom bed posts. Mabel moved over Will's face and lowered her pussy onto his mouth.

"Lick whore. Lick me good." Will complied, not wanting to get in trouble and began to run his tongue between the folds of Mabel's pussy, and into it. She squealed in delight and his tongue danced around her clit. "Bite my clit whore, do it!" She demanded. He began to nip at her clit sending out cries of pleasure into the air. Will felt a weight on his lower stomach and opened his eyes to see Dipper's arms around his sister, pulling her huge breasts out of her bra and folding the cups over so her boobs were perfectly spilling over the cups, Dipper began pinching her nipples roughly. She mewled in delight as her hips gyrated on the demons face. He was quickly starting to lose oxygen. 

Mabel's thighs clamped around Will's head and he looked up for see nipple clamps being attached to her rock hard nipples. He back arched up and Will could hear how aroused Mabel was. Then he could breathe. He looked up and Dipper had climbed off and Mabel had moved backwards. Dipper came back with his heavy duty vibrating wand in hand. Will felt his breath get ripped away from him again as the vibrator in his ass was quickly removed and Mabel slid herself over Will's erection. She lowered herself onto him, making loud mewing sounds and screaming in pleasure. Before Will could react to her, he felt something slam into his asshole and realized that Dipper was fucking him as well. He gave a throaty growl and he began to tremble. Mabel's tight wet pussy suctioned around his raging erection, while Dipper's huge dick shoved itself into Will's asshole. The feeling was exquisite.

Dipper brought his hand around and turned on the wand, pressing it to Mabel's clit. She threw her head back and began to ride Will hard and fast, causing Dipper to thrust in and out of Will faster and harder. The demon was screaming around the ball gag, then suddenly it was removed.

"Call us by out full terms." Mabel whined out. Will processed this statement for a moment before understanding.

"Master Dipper! Mistress Mabel! Ah~!" He moaned, throwing his head back. Mabel reached forwards and wrapped her hands around his throat, compressing his oxygen intake. He began to see stars, his vision began to fade. He tried to speak but his throat was on fire. He was going to pass out. She was going to kill him. But damn, it made his erection even harder in her pussy. She let go of his neck and he gasped for breath, only to scream at the top of his lungs as his orgasm wracked his body. Dipper shot his load into Will's ass and Mabel's cum showered his groin as she mewled and screamed in plasure, her thighs quivering around Will's hips. 

Dipper shut off the vibrator and pulled out of Will. He picked up his robe and shrugged it on. "I still need a shower. Have dinner ready in an hour whore." Dipper said before striding out of the room, his robe open and his cock still dripping semen. Mabel lifted herself off Will's dick and stood up carefully. She wiggled her ass, making her plug shift inside her. She gave a pleasured giggle and began to pick up her clothes.

"Whore, clean all of this mess up with that filthy tongue of yours, then put your belt back on and fix dinner. I don't want to see you in this house clothed ever again unless we have company over. In fact, we are starting a strict no clothes policy around the house unless guests are over. And you must now be willing to let me fuck you or vice versa when er I ask, whore. Now clean up this mess and get to work." With that, she turned and strutted still naked out of the room, leaving Will shaking and blindsided by what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you all are fantastic. Tbh I've had this written for a long time and I wasn't expecting it to actually get this many likes. It has 99 kudos at the moment. So I decided to post it anyways. I really enjoy this story and how it turned out, and I'd definitely be interested in making more. Who is in?
> 
> Also;  
> Did I add Pacifica in here? Yep. Am I sorry? Nope. She's a bitch in this story. Not neccesarily reverse, but she's just cannon Mabel with attitude. I hope you enjoy her.

The no clothes rule had been in effect for a few days. Dipper was enjoying it a little to much, teasing Will whenever he was near him.

While Will was cooking for them, sometimes Dipper would just stand there and make himself hard while watching Will. And Will watched and cooked diligently, his own cock trying to raise in its cage. Sometimes he whimpered, sometimes he was able to stay strong, but it always made him ache.

Mabel constantly walked around with some sort of item in her. Sometimes it was a vibrator in her pussy, a plug in her ass, or clamps on her nipples. She was hardly ever without one of those things. The sight made Will weak. She sometimes stopped to tease the demon too, pressing her breasts up to his back and wiggling suggestively, sometimes grinding on his bare ass.

Will was always picked on in the house. But he was such a sadist, he enjoyed it.

Then one night, Mabel had company over and Will was confined to his clothing.

Pacifica Northwest bounced in the doorway, smiling and happy to see her evil little twins. The group had become close friends over the years, being the most powerful people in town and all. Tonight, Dipper retired to bed early, too tired to even demand the demon to follow him for his nightly blowjob. He waved the demon off "Whatever sister needs, you do for her." And slammed the door in his face. He knocked softly on Mabel's door.

"Mistress Mabel, do you need anything for the ni- oh!" He said as noticed the two women were on the bed, naked and kissing.

"Oh good, you're here. Come here slut." Mabel demanded.

"B-but Mistress-"

"I'm sure Dipping Dots won't mind sharing." Pacifica cooed, knowing Dipper hated that name more than anything.

"Whore, come over here." Will nodded and did as he was told. He kneeled beside the bed. "Pacifica is going to play with you, you let her do anything she wants to you. Got that? You're her slut now." Mabel said, getting off the girl.

"Yes M-Mistress." He said softly.

"Good. Paz, he's all yours." She said, moving to sit on the hanging chair installed in the corner of her room.

"Lay on the bed." Will did as he was told. Pacifica stripped him of his clothes, then got up and began to chain his hands and legs to the bed posts. "Mabes, do you have a lighter." A wicked look passed between them.

"Bedside drawer baby." She said with a purr. "And pass me my vibrator, would you?" Pacifica pulled out the lighter and threw Mabel her vibrator, before reaching for Mabel's scented candle and lighting it. 

"Oh I love seeing you boys so weak. Especially when you could be so powerful." Pacifica teased, tapping her fingers on the glass jar. "Don't you agree Mabes?" She got a hum in reply, but Will couldn't look away from the flame above him to see what Mabel was doing. "What to do to you first? Oh you're such a pretty thing. I want to put scars all over your pretty little body." She cooed. He whimpered and tried to move away. "Luckily for you, I'm not allowed to put marks on Dipping Dots toys. Oh boy, I need to tell him to give you some nasty ones just for me." She said with a giggle. "I would kill to watch you bleed and struggle under me, crying out and screaming for mercy. Begging me to fuck your aching cock." She giggled as he pulled at his restraints. "But I don't wanna get in trouble. Maybe Dipping Dots will let me watch as he tears you apart and makes you scream. Wouldn't that be fun?" Will just whimpered.

"Stop teasing him, you're teasing me." Mabel gasped out. Will could hear the wet sounds of her working her vibrator in and out of her pussy, just getting herself ready for the main event.

"Fine fine." She said, turning to look at Will. "How do you like hot things, little demon?" She asked, tipping the candle, stopping it right before it spilled onto his stomach. "Ooh better idea." She turned to look at Mabel. "Do you have a gag, blindfold and some headphones we could borrow?" Will heard a moan.

"Bed-bedside table." Mabel practically whined out. Pacifica moved and fetched the items, quickly tightening the strap of the ball gag around his face, then tying the blindfold, and finally popping the earbuds into his ears and playing whatever Playlist she had last listened to on her phone. She reached over for something and Will just waited, his body aching for some kind of release.

Then he felt something hot pool on his stomach, a line of the hot liquid going up to his chest. He screamed around the gag and tried to move away. A hand made contact with his cheek. The heat stopped as Pacifica moved down his legs, then the wax was being poured over his thighs, earing a scream from the demon again.

His body began to react, his cock twitching to life and hitting the cold metal cage. He whined, not knowing if Pacifica cared or even heard it.

Without any warning, he felt hot wax make contact with his cock. He screamed, begging the girl to put an end to his torture and just fuck him. But she couldn't understand him.

Mabel was sitting in her place, hand working the plastic buried deep in her cunt. She was panting, watching with joy as her girlfriend played with Will. His screams made her body heat up even more. She let out a moan. 

"Paz, fuck him. Please fuck him." She begged.

"Mabel Pines, I never thought I'd hear you beg-"

"Please." She whined. 

"How about you come over here and we both fuck him?" Mabel smirked. 

"Lovely plan." She got up out of her chair and searched for the key to Will's chastity belt. She handed it to Pacifica before she began to remove his facial bonds. He stared up at her. "Looks like you get it really good tonight demon." She said, sitting on his chest. "You get two women, look at you go." She teased.

"And don't you dare cum inside me. I don't want anything messy to deal with afterwards." She said with a shiver of disgust, before unlocking his chastity belt and lowering herself onto him. He moaned loudly, toes curling. Before he could make another sound, Mabel's pussy covered his face. He knew what she wanted, so he stuck his tongue out and began to lap and he wet cunt. He could vaguely hear moaning, but kept licking, feeling the blonde riding his shaft. Her slick pussy easily sliding him in and out of her.

Mabel, who was facing the blonde fucking Will, reached over and pulled Pacifica in for a kiss. The girl joined in the kissing, mashing their tongues together, nipping each others lips, and moaning as each girl was fucked in a different way.

Will was aching. He wanted to cum so badly, but there was no telling what they'd do to him if he did.

Pacifica just might hold up to what she said earlier.

He clenched his stomach and willed his human body not to release inside the blonde. Mabel's thighs clenched on him, and cum began to ooze from Mabel's pussy and into his mouth. Pacifica began to move faster, he struggled to hold himself together, moaning into Mabel's pussy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Pacifica slowed to a stop, a warm liquid dripping down his cock and down the outside of his ballsack. Then pulled him out of her, and Mabel got up as well. He heard clicking, and with a start realized they were locking the chastity belt back up.

"M-mistresses-!"

"I like the sound of that. Mistress." Pacifica said, undoing one of his wrists and legs.

"It's a powerful name." Mabel agreed, undoing his other arm and leg.

"Mistresses, I didn't cum!" He whined.

"Good. That means you did as I asked." Pacifica said.

"No, no Mistress, Mistress may I please cum?" He begged.

"No you may not." He whined.

"Ooh. Wait." Mabel said. "I have a lovely idea." She said with a smirk. "Hands and knees whore." He did as she asked. "Give me my vibrator." She said to Pacifica. "I want you to scream as you cum, I want you to wake up Master Dipper. I want you to wake him with your screams so he can come in here and punish you. Got it whore?" Will just nodded furiously. Suddenly he felt a vibrator push into his unprepared asshole. He let out a scream as Mabel ravaged him. She spit into his asshole and continued to pump it in and out of him quickly, trying different angles and desperately searching to find that cluster of nerves.

He let out a scream as she slammed into it.

"That's what I like to hear slut. Louder." He clenched his hands into the sheets, starting to push back onto the vibrator and screaming as his body shook. He was so close. He could practically taste it.

Suddenly he felt hot wax being poured down his spine. With an almost blood curdling scream, he came, his semen squirting out of him and onto Mabel's bedspread. Some of it got stuck in the bars of his cock cage, but he didn't even care. As she removed it, he collapsed into a puddle of his own cum.

"Take these sheets and wash them whore. I'm not sleeping in your filth tonight." He nodded absently and get up, wrapping the sheets into a ball and taking them to the washing machine, dumping them in and starting it before returning to replace the sheets. 

He left the girls alone once he was done and began to head back to his Master's bedroom. He curled into his tiny bed next to Dipper's and started to drift off, when something sat on his chest.

"Oh you pretty little thing. I heard you screaming. It woke me up. I hope they didn't take it all out of you." Dipper flashed him a devious smile. "Now get up and get your ass on that table." Will quickly nodded and rushed to the tabel. Dipper unlocked his cock cage and let it fall to the floor, quickly pouring lube into the demons ass and shoving himself into him. The demon moaned loudly. "You've got such a pretty little asshole whore, have I told you that?"

"No Master, thank you Master." He mumbled quickly.

"Oh, I love watching you come undone in front of me." He said softly, leaning down to the demons shoulder. "I love hearing it even more." He said, before opening his mouth and clamping down on the demons flesh, causing him to scream. "That's my little whore." He said softly, biting his other shoulder then nipping as far down the demons spine as he could. The demon rutted against Dipper as he thrust into him, meeting him thrust by thrust. "Little slut. You like being used, don't you? You love being used as a little sex slave huh?" He asked softly.

"Yes Master. I love being your sex slave." He agreed.

"Oh, you're such a good whore." He said, beginning to fuck the demon faster. He reached down and began to yank the demons dick in time with his sparatic thrusts.

"Cum for me whore." With that, Will screamed and came all over the side of the metal table again. Dipper pulled out of the demon, but something else slipped in after he removed himself. "You're going to leave that plug in your pretty little asshole until I tell you to remove it. You're going to do everything for me tomorrow with that plug keeping you nice and full with my cum, then I'm gonna fill your little hole up again and again until you can't hold anything else. How's that sound whore?" Will just Whimpered, and Dipper tied the demons hands together with a piece of thick hemp. "Just in case you try to remove your plug." He added, now clipping Will's chastity belt back in place. "Now I want you to lick up the mess you've made all over my table, every last drop of your nasty cum. You may go to sleep once you're done, whore." Will dropped to his knees and began to lick the side of the metal table, the salty taste of his cum filling his mouth as he swallowed every drop. Dipper watched with a smile before crawling into bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord forgive me, for I have sinned.
> 
> ALL puns intended.

"Excuse you. How dare you?" Will let out a whimper as Dipper shoved him down onto his knees.

 

"S-Sir pl-please! Please be gentle!" Will begged.

 

"How can I be gentle when you have sinned, filthy little whore?" Dipper said, gripping the demons hair and yanking him up a little. 

 

"M-Master-"

 

"Not Master you little shit, Lord. Lord Dipper Pines. That's what you are going to call me you filthy sinner. You need to apologize to your Lord for your sins." Dipper said, snarling down at the demon.

 

"Yes Lord." Will whimpered. "Lord forgive me of my sins." he said softly.

 

"What sins would that be?" Will whined softly. "Answer me whore."

 

"I don't know L-Lord Pines-" a slap across his face interrupted his sentence.

 

"You do know what you've done wrong whore and you will admit it or you will not be forgiven of your sins." if the demon hated being Dipper's slave before, he really hated it now.

 

"But Lord-"  _slap_

 

"Tell me your sins child."  ** _but Bill was literally thousands of years old, child hi_ _s_ _ass._**

 

"I..." Will didn't want to convict himself of anything.

 

"Tell me about how you love sex. Tell me how loose your little asshole is." Will hung his head down some.

 

"Yes M' Lord, I love sex, I am addicted to it." Will mumbled.

 

"Please say that louder whore." Dipper said.

 

"I LOVE SEX." Will blurted, praying that that filled Dipper with the joy he needed to make him get this over with quickly.

 

"That's not how you make a confession whore." Will sighed. "What was that?" Dipper said, yanking his hair and making them lock eyes.

 

"Forgive me Lord for I have sinned." Will said softly, not looking away from Dipper.

 

"Confess your sins to me child." Will's fists curled up behind his back.

 

"I enjoy sex Lord Pines." he said.

 

"That's right my child, but how will you repent for those sins whore?" Dipper asked.

 

"How should I repent Lord?" Will asked.

 

"Put your head on the group and your ass up and I will show you how you can repent." Will did so, putting his head on the ground and his ass up. Dipper moved behind him and spit a wad of saliva into Will's asshole, before slamming into him. Will let out a cry. "REPENT WHORE! REPENT!" Dipper screamed as he began to thrust in and out of Bill.

 

"FOR-GIVE ME F-FOR I HA-HAVE SINNED! AHH!" he screamed, moaning as Dipper thrust in and out of him.

 

"YES. YES REPENT WHORE!" Will let out a scream.

 

"FORGIVE ME LORD! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!" Will screamed.

 

"CUM FOR ME WHORE AND ALL SHALL BE FORGIVEN!" Will screamed and let out a moan, allowing his orgasm to wrack his body. "YES. YES!" Dipper moaned, cumming inside Will. "All has been forgiven whore, go get your rest now." he pulled out of the demon and untied his hands, watching his body slump to the floor. "And me and Mistress Mabel are expecting dinner by 6:30 sharp. You better be on time." Dipper warned, before finding clothes and leaving to take a shower. Will sighed and let himself fall into a short slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seriously no longer has a plot. I don't even care. Just assume that Dipper did something to trap Will, and Will is just sick and fucking tired of this happening over and over again. Like by this pint, Will has started to accept what happens so he doesn't feel like he's being raped. Which he kind of is, but he doesn't give a fuck anymore and has tried to start enjoying it. I'm not sorry. I'm a sick freak, you're a sick freak, like...what else are you here for? Vanilla smut? Then leave.
> 
> I might do another chapter if I can get some ideas for it! So let me know what kinky shit you want to see! (I'm open to anything except Water Sports, sorry but that makes me sick. IF that's a kink for you, cool. But it's NOT for me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maaaaybe. dipper wants a puppy and mabel says he has to learn what its like to take care of a dog before she'll let a discusting mutt in her house. so will being treated like a dog? complete with one of those plugs with a tail? he has to eat and drink out of a bowl while they play with him and hes not alloud to make human noises, so instead of moaning he has to whimper, yip, and bark. dogs are very obedient after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I accidentally wrote this with Mabel wanting the puppy instead but I think it fits better. So take it. Ya'll are sick and I love it.

"Brother?!" Dipper grumbled as he heard his sister whine.

"You can stop." He mumbled down to the demon at his feet, whose job had been inturrupted by Falling Star's call. "The fuck do you want?!" Dipper yelled back, zipping his trousers back up, struggling around his erection, and walking out of him room to find his sister. She was sitting in the middle of the living room, on the floor, hugging her knees, and watching the TV with wide eyes.

"I want a puppy." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Dipper asked, putting a hand on his hip. "You called me away from very important business for a puppy?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned over to look at the screen, as he did so Mabel slung her arm back and knocked him right in the nuts. He groaned, grasping his pained erection.

"Blowjobs aren't important business." Mabel commented, touching the screen lightly.

"Shut the fuck up." Dipper reached up and swatted the side of her head. 

"No you shut up. I want a puppy." Dipper laughed.

"You'd kill it in minutes." He smirked.

"No, no I want a puppy to like...cuddle and shit." Mabel said.

"Sure you do-"

"I do!" She snapped.

"You really don't." There was a pause, when Dipper got an idea. "Fine. You want a puppy?" She nodded and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Will is gonna be your practice puppy." Mabel's eyes went wide. "If you can keep that little puppy alive for a week, you can get your fucking dog. But no little yappy pieces of shit. Get a real dog." Dipper said.

"No way, shut the fuck up, I want a pit bull." Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know how much damage a well grown pit bull can do?!" She asked.

"Whatever. WILL!" within minutes, Will was beside Dipper, still naked, his skin littered with a collection of bruises and cuts and dried blood. "Mistress Mabel is gonna treat you like a dog for the week. We might be getting a new family member if she doesn't end up killing you." Dipper said, wandering into the show room as the other two followed.

"I'm gonna call you Sparky all week, little shit." Mabel sneered.

"I don't think verbally abusing dogs is-"

"Shut up." Mabel snapped.

"Whatever idiot. Will, come here. Now." Will moved next to Dipper. "Lean on the table, dog." Will obeyed. "Such a good boy." Dipper rustled with some drawers as he spoke. "For the rest of the week, you will obey Mistress Mabel. You will be her bitch ENTIRELY. By that I mean you will not eat or drink or do anything without her doing it for you. That includes going to the bathroom." Will blushed. "Oh one more thing," Will felt something get stuffed into his ass. He moaned. "No human noises. You're a dog now, act like one. We don't need to get a shock collar do we?" Will whimpered. "Good boy. Now on your hands and knees and follow Mistress Mabel." Will did as he was told, feeling a long strand of fur brush his calves. He sighed to himself. 

"Come on Sparky. I'm ready for bed, it's been a long day." Will whimpered as he crawled to her bedroom, his bruises from days ago ached with a fury. "You get to sleep at the foot of my bed tonight Sparky." Will whined. "Shock collars are the best ways to train dogs you know." Will shut up after that.

*

Multiple times in the night, Will was awoken to Mabel's dainty feet being shoved into his ribcage. She was kicking her sleep, purely unintentional, but damn if Will didn't let out a loud whine at 3am. Mabel sat up and glared at him. "Hush." Then went back to sleep. Will kept his pain to himself.

*  
(Three days later)

Will crawled over to Mabel and nuzzled her foot. She hadn't given him food in 24 hours, Pacifica had came to visit and she had forgotten about him. "What the fuck Will?" He whined softly. "What?!" She asked, turning to him. He let out another whine. 

"Mabel." She looked at Pacifica. "You haven't fed him today." Will moved to thankfully nuzzle Pacifica's foot. "Don't touch me. I'm not gonna let you die, if she doesn't get her puppy I'm never gonna hear the end of it." Pacifica groaned.

"Shit. Okay, food. Come on Sparky." She got up and went to the kitchen, getting out a clean bowl and filling it with water, then filling another with pizza leftovers. This is why the twins couldn't handle being without their slave, they couldn't cook so they just kept ordering pizzas. "There. Come to my room when you're done eating." She said, turning and going back to Pacifica.

Will leaned down and began to munch on a slice of pizza. Then he stopped and looked around. Mabel and Pacifica were upstairs, Dipper was in the downstairs lab...

He dusted his hands off and picked up a slice, taking a bite, not feeling like a dog for once this week. He sighed in relief. It was so nice to-

Will dropped the slice as something touched his back. Something electric hot. Something like-

"Yeah, a shock prod. I'm gonna have fun with this bad boy, starting with punishing a bad puppy for not obeying his masters." Will whined loudly. "You should've known better." He pushed Will onto his hands, and pulled the tail butt plug out of his ass, leaned over and spit in his asshole, shoving his hard on into Will. "No, I'm not gonna do this to the actual dog. But you know what, it's been a few days. Plus you need to learn your lesson." Dipper prodded him with a shock and Will let out a cry. "No. Human. Noises. Mutt." Will whimpered as Dipper thrust in and out of him, within seconds Dipper came inside the demon, and pulled out, shoving the tail plug back in its place. "Sister! I think your puppy needs a bath!" No, no Will wasn't done eating!

"Ugh! Fine I'm coming!" Will leaned over and fished a slice from the bowl, taking huge bites of it. "Come on Sparky. Ew. Dipper was right, you're gross. Come on." She tugged Will away from his food and into the bathroom, where she proceeded to struggle at washing him off.

*

(The last day)

"Will!" Will looked up from his curled up spot at Mabel's feet on the floor. "Stand up." He blinked. "You're relieved of your dog duties, stand up." Will stood up, his body popping and cracking as he did so. "Did Mabel take good care of you?" Will coughed and glanced at Mabel. To be honest, he barely had food all week. She forgot many times. But she would KILL him if he prevented her from getting this stupid dog.

"Y-" he coughed. His throat ached from not speaking and just whining all week. "Yes Ma-Master Dipper." He said softly.

"Fine." He looked at Mabel. "You can have your damn dog." She jumped up and cried out in happiness.

"I'm gonna go find him right now! I'll be back later!" She jumped up and ran from the house.

"Go eat some food whore." Will looked at Dipper in surprise. "I know she didn't feel you half the week." He said, picking up a newspaper and opening it. "I'll enjoy you later, I can't do that if your malnourished." That was probably the nicest thing that had EVER come out of Dipper.

"Thank you Master!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has suddenly gotten a few new comments and I totally forgot about this series (and Archive in general, college does that to you) and to thank my readers who have been impatient...a new chapter. If someone wants to be the person who bugs me to write new chapters PLEASE message me. I'd be happy to have someone to do that for me if you're obsessed. I forget a lot and run out of time, but this is one of the things I LOVE doing so I'd love to write more for you guys. Anyways, in case you don't wanna go back and read the previous chapter, Will and the Reverse!Pines now have a dog...or...something close? Read on! (Also let me know if you don't like the thick plot, I can change it back to one shots if you prefer it that way! But I NEED you guys to comment on this chapter and let me know if you want this plot to continue or go back to one shots. Thanks)

"Brother?" Dipper looks up from his book, scowling at his twin.

"Yes sister?" He asked in annoyance.

"I'd tell you I got a puppy...but I'd be lying." He looked at her, nothing her hands behind her back.

"Okay, what'd you get instead, and is it dead?" She giggles.

"Oh it's better than dead." She pulls her hands from behind her back and he gasps. No way.

-

"SLAVE?" He hears Master Dipper yell and he floats up and rushes to the living room. Will didn't like this form as much as the other, but his physical form had been through so much pain it needed a break. It was nice to be unattached from his nerves once in a while. After some time the pain got too intense and if he didn't pop back into his mindscape he'd probably die. In both worlds.

"Yes Mast-" He choked at the view of what was in the living room waiting for him. 

"Why hello there me from another dimensional rift!!!" The yellow triangle said joyfully.

"S-sir-" Will stuttered getting nervous.

"Your little Miss Falling Star found me. Not entirely sure how she fell into my dimensions mindscape, but she did... and I'm very pleased to see you." You couldn't see Bill Cipher's mouth, but a million bucks would say he was grinning devilishly. "Show me your human form." Bill said.

"N-n-n-no! Y-y-y-you can't boss me around-"

"Show this fine demon your human form." Dipper commanded. Will hesitated. Bill was a scary and powerful demon, he could feel his existence burning because the two parallels were right next to each other. Why was he here? Will popped into his physical form, staring at the ground.

"Can you leave now?" Will ask softly, still staring at the ground. There was a pop and a deep tanned hand pulled his chin up to look into the Amber eyes of the now human demon.

"Now now, don't be rude to our guest." Dipper snapped.

"Oh we both know I'm not leaving till I get what I want sugar." Will shivered.

"N-n-n-no g-g-g-go aw-w-way." Will stuttered.

"This powerful demon wants you, isn't that very kind of him Will?" Dipper asked with a smirk. 

"Master-"

"Don't you know better than to talk back to your Master, little Slave?" Bill asked, stroking Will's hair.

"Sir-"

"I would love to see this demon destroy you." Dipper growled. Will looked at their feet.

"It's too late for you to say yes. Pine Needle, shall we go to your room?" Bill said with a side glance.

"Of course."

-

Will is lying on the bed, a shivering mess. His limbs are being held down with burning magic. His eyes are being forced shut with magic. And his mouth is being forced shut by the same magic. The nerves under his skin are burning.

"Pine Needle... you're a sadist correct?" Bill asked, unbuttoning his white shirt and folding it onto a nearby chair.

"Yes. Very." He growled.

"Good, I love a sadistic audience. Enjoy however you'd like." Bill said.

"I appreciate that." Dipper said softly, waiting for something to happen. 

"I hope you're into kinky shit, kid. Cause this demon is." He said, pointing to himself. A series of muffle sounds came from Will's mouth. "I know you're into kinky shit. You're gonna love this." Bill said softly. Bill sat on top of Will's chest, cracked his neck, and snapped his fingers. A small blade appeared in his hand, he snickered and moved his hand down to Will's chest. Will made a muffled scream as the blade made contact with his skin. The blood trickled down Will's chest. Dippers eyes widened. He had never considered cutting Will, but seeing the blood dripping down his torso was making the human hard. Fast. "Oh, I love when you bleed." Bill said, smearing his hand in the blood. Another muffled scream. He leaned down and locked the wound, the demons saliva burning the wound even more than it already was. "Let's unmute you little one." He snapped and a scream ripped out of Will's mouth.

"It's been two minutes and I already need you to fuck him." Dipper whined.

"I like your spirit Pine Needle. Let's do it." Bill snapped, and as Dipper watched in amazement, several tentacles ripped out of the demons back. Long, black tentacles, with yellow suckers on them. Surprisingly enough, Dipper got harder. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his member out, stroking it gently. Will whined, a tentacle probed at his lips. Will tried to keep his mouth shut, but another tentacle forced his jaws open. The tentacle at his lips shoved itself down his throat. Will began to choke. 

Another tentacle moved to slither down his body to his ass. As the tentacle probed his asshole, Will let out a muffled scream. "I love this so much." Bill glanced over and saw Dipper enjoying himself. "Why don't we all enjoy this properly?" And tentacle shot through the air and wrapped around Dipper's cock. The human gasped at the feeling. "Like it?" Bill asked.

"Oh my, yes." He mumbled as the tentacle began to stroke his hard dick.

"Such pretty boys you two are." Two tentacles grabbed Will and forced him to lift above the demon, presenting him face first to his master. "Oh you're going to enjoy this." Before anything else could be processed, the tentacle shoved into Will's asshole. He let out a yelp, but it wasn't clear. The tentacle ravaged his asshole, quickly finding his prostate and wrapping the ends and suckers around it, jiggling it and pushing it harshly. The tentacle around Dipper's cock moved quickly, another tentacle moving to probe his urethra. Dipper let out a pleasured scream. As he did, Will hit his peak, orgasming all over the floor between him and Dipper. The tentacle didn't stop there. No. It kept going full force. Will's cock didn't even go limp for a second. The tentacle in his mouth moved to stroke his cock. 

"Tell us how this feels whore." Will screamed. "Tell us."

"It feels so good!" He screamed as he came on the floor again, some cumulative dripping down his leg.

"That's right whore. Now let's see how you like it bigger." Before Will could ask, the tentacle in his ass tripled in size. Will screamed in agony. "Beautiful." Dipper moaned.

"Pine Needle, have you ever been fucked in the ass?" Dipper just nodded. "Wanna join your little whore in getting fucked?" Dipper just nodded again. Bill lifted him out of his chair with the tentacle that was stroking him and held him up, forcing a tentacle into his asshole. Dipper groaned loudly, as the slimy tentacle ravaged him. He hadn't felt this good in ages. A sucker connected to his prostate and started milking Dipper for all if could get. Dipper came on the floor with Will's.

Will came again at the sight as the tentacle continued to grow and thrust and suck. Will felt his asshole rip, but he didn't care. He screamed as he came again, then the tentacle withdrew. "Such your Master." Will moved to suck on Dipper's cock, the human came in Will's mouth several times before Dipper's feet touched the ground. "Lick up the mess you've made." Will did as he was told. "It was nice fucking you Pine Needle. Hope we can do this again soon. Tell Falling Star she's next on my list, and not to worry, she'll get the same thing." And with a pop the demon was gone. And with another pop Will was back in his demon form.

"Sir. I need rest." Will said softly.

"Me too. So go to sleep Will." Dipper sounded exhasted. Will was too tired to even care. They both went to their beds and fell asleep quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you think I should make a plot or not please comment. I was going to add plot about Bill being an abusive ex but I didn't know what you all thought. Thanks!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *if this gets 100+ kudos before September 1st, I'll write more. I have faith in this guys. I kinda wanna write more...


End file.
